Greatest Fanfiction Ever
by Kaching12
Summary: One chapter stories parodying various aspects and genres of fanfiction, using InuYasha characters. Rated T for Chapter 2 and language.
1. SelfInsert

Don't worry, it's just a parody series.

CHAPTER 1: THE SELF-INSERT FIC

Hogosha Kaching12 Michaela Victoria Vengeance Mitchell stood at the top of a tall tree, observing the beautiful, untainted landscape of fuedal - which is intentionally spelled wrong - Japan. Beautiful and untainted? Ha ha, just like me. I mean, Hogosha Kaching12.

She was a young girl, only about 16 or 17 - Kagome's age. Even though Kagome is 15. 16 and 17 are clearly the same as 15. Right. She had beautiful, naturally smooth skin, pale from too many hours hanging out inside watching television, and dotted with freckles. Her shiny brown, no, mahogany, no, auburn, no, burnt sienna locks flowed down her beautifully shapen back. On the opposite side of her body were her perky and well-formed -cup breasts that she was rather proud of onward is a line taken from an actual fanfiction. She laughed quietly to herself. Oh, was she gonna have fun today.

She jumped down from her tall tree, miraculously surviving despite a distinct lack of demon or super powers and skipped off towards Kaede's village to find her best pal Kagome and the crew. Because clearly Hogosha Kaching12 would also have the power to travel through the well. And would somehow have met Kagome and become good friends with her despite all of Kagome's traveling in the fuedal (still spelled wrong on purpose) era.

As Inuyasha and the gang were hanging out, trying to advance the canon plot fyi, "canon" loyal to official or original information - like, InuyashaXKagome pairing is canon, but InuyashaXJaken is non-canon, and Inuyasha collecting jewel shards is canon, but Inuyasha collecting Clow Cards is not, Hogosha Kaching12 came skipping up to them. "Hiiiiiiiiiii guuuuuuyyyyyysssssss!" she said obnoxiously.

"Konnichiwa!" Kagome said, inexplicably speaking Japanese in an English story.

"Oh, f, it's her," Inuyasha said, clearly displeased.

"What's wrong, Inny? You aren't happy to see me?" Hogosha hereby shortened to Hogo asked, making puppy-dog eyes.

"Dammit, stop calling me that! What the hell kind of a nickname is that anyway?" Inuyasha said angrily. Like normal.

"Awwwwwwwww, Inny's mad at me!" Hogo said, playfully pouting.

"Inuyasha's always mad at everyone," Sango said.

"Tee hee hee hee," Hogo giggled obnoxiously. "Anyway guys, I brought a bunch of modern-day contraptions and activities for us to do, because you all clearly have nothing better to do!"

"What do you mean? We were just discussing what are next move for finding Naraku should be!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Aww, Nana-chan's not going anywhere! You guys have to play a game with me, because I, as an anime-obsessed geek who spends all her time inside on the computer and watching TV, have never been able to make any real friends with which to play!" author's note: I shamefully do call Naraku "Nana-chan" sometimes

"Nana-chan?" Sango said, repulsed.

"Yes, Sango," Hogo was unable to come up with a good nickname for Sango, because "Songy" is just too lame, even for a self-insert character. "I call him Nana-chan."

"So what kind of games did you bring, yujo?" friendship Kagome asked, completely uncaring of her friends reactions to Hogo.

"Well, I brought my iPod, some cell phones which somehow work without a cell phone tower anywhere within a 500 year radius, Twister, Mouse Trap, Yu-Gi-Oh, some video games, a GBA, DS, and Wii which was pointless to bring without a television and electrical outlet, my laptop so we can watch hilarious 4th-wall videos of you guys, a standard deck of playing cards, some poker chips, and some InuYasha manga," Hogo said, pulling all the above-mentioned items out of a bag I could have sworn she didn't have before. "I also brought some tampons for Sango," to which Sango blushed, even though I'm pretty sure that word hadn't been invented yet, or at least would be unknown to 15th century Japanese ladies. 4th-wall, or "breaking the fourth wall", refers to any media that makes a reference or an implication that it's somewhat aware of what media it is - on TV shows, a character may make some comment like "it's almost like we're a sitcom!" followed by the laughtrack, or a character might speak directly to the audience/viewers/readers. Here, the "4th wall videos of you guys" would be DVDs or youtube videos of Inuyasha, which the cast would then be watching. "I thought Miroku might enjoy playing Twister with us girls. Or we could play strip poker!" she finished. I mean, honestly, who wouldn't wanna play strip poker with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, or Kagome? Add in the other characters, and you've got all the hot bases covered, right?

"What's... strip poker?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously, and rightfully so.

Hogo responded "It's a card game. We all make bets if we think we have the best hang, and whoever loses has take off their outfit, piece by piece, until they're totally naked," followed by a pelvic thrust, because she's already insa-a-a-a-a-ane.

Miroku perked up. "Naked? N..." He got a dreamy look on his face, obviously fantasizing.

"Oh, Miro-chan, you're such a pervert!" Hogo said, laughing.

Hm, this really hasn't been nearly wild and kooky enough yet. Zombie dance! Insert OOC character song and dance number

Now that that's over with, back to the story.

Slightly more sensible author: "What story?"

Narrator/Hogo: "Hey, you're the one writing it. Don't blame me for you getting off-track!"

Slightly less sensible than normal author: "Fine. Where was I?"

So the 5 of them - because you may have noticed that neither Shippo nor Kilala were mentioned in this chapter - were fully explained the rules of strip poker and dealt hands. Inuyasha was characteristically stupid and hasty, and bet all his chips on the first hand, in which he had absolutely nothing, so they made him take off both his shirt-things. Um, fyi, I have no idea if strip poker uses chips. It almost doesn't seem like it would need to, but I've never actually played, so... neither has Hogosha Kaching12!

A few hands later, Kagome lost the tie to her uniform, Sango lost the outer piece of fabric on her kimono, Miroku lost a few hidden pouches, while Hogo still had everything because the wild and kooky coughandunderagecough girl was an expert at poker, and Inuyasha was about to lose his hakama, when Sesshomaru showed up. Inexplicably. And alone?

"Little brother, why on earth are you disrobing yourself?" he said.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha intelligently responded.

Hogo lept up and ran to Sesshomaru, while saying excitedly "Oh my gosh it's my Sesshy oh he's come to carry me away to his castle where we'll have excellent smex!" She finally approached him and gave him a delicious, sexy, wild and kooky, 'come hither' look. what castle?? smex man-sex. Smexy man-sexy. wtf?

Sesshomaru, placid as ever (a/n: placid??), looked calmly down at the ever wild and kooky Hogo.

"Tee hee, oh, Sesshy, I love you and Mr. Fluffy!" Hogo said, leaping up to hug Sesshomaru... who for some reason didn't have his armor on. And gained his left arm back. Although I guess this could be post-chapter 518.

Anyway, she never made it. Because you do not touch Sesshomaru, no matter how wild and... scratch that, how much of a nutjob you are. You will not defile His Fluffiness by sending yourself into the fanfiction world, simply to make him do crazy things, like do musical numbers. Or even remotely relate to you. I mean, the version of you in the fanfic.

Sesshomaru used his poison claws to... er... poison Hogo as she leapt up. His claws went into her neck. And she fell. Her "friends" gathered around as she lay dying on the ground. Hey, that rhymes. "Way... harsh..." she gasped out.

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, Kaching12 reviewed her work. "...Actually, that would probably happen to me." It's true. Although I'd probably try hugging Inuyasha first. I mean, Kaching12 would. . .

oOo

In typical self-insert fics (which involve the author putting him or herself, or a character that is basically the author anyway, into the world of whatever they're writing about. In the fics I've read, the self-insert is typically friends with Kagome and very wild and kooky, dropping her (let's face it, there aren't many male fanfic writers out there) wildness and kookiness on the slightly OOC but basically normal cast. Usually, Self-Insert person is just normal, no magic miko or demon powers, but possibly with the power of using modern technology in the late 1400s... somehow. Come to think of it, self-insert fics are probably the least creative of all fanfictions. I mean, there's no character that the author spent time coming up with (the only new character is... the author? and possibly the author's real friends) and no real adventures taking place (they seem to mostly take place in or around Kaede's village or maybe in the modern world, doing wild and kooky things). I'm not fond of this kind of fic, so I'm afraid my background research into it is rather limited.


	2. Ecchi

CHAPTER 2: ECCHI

Don't worry, there's no explicit or "mature" content in this. But you'll have to be mature about some of the words used in this.

"I don't care what you say, Inuyasha! I'm leaving you! Forever! For real this time!" Kagome said dramatically, standing next to the bone-eater's well huh-huh, you said "bone-eater".

"No, Kagome! You mustn't leave me!" Inuyasha said, equally as dramatic. "Because... because... Because I love you! And I always have, ever since I first saw you!" Which is totally believable, considering his complete and obvious disdain for her when they first met.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I completely forgive you! I love you too!" Kagome gushed, stepping forward.

"Great! Let's have sex!" Inuyasha exclaimed, sweeping Kagome into an ultra-passionate kiss. Because with all his kissing experience, of course it'd be ultra-passionate. Inuyasha is a total romantic, you know? 15 year old boys are always really romantic.

They slowly and passionately undressed themselves. I mean, each other. They undressed each other. Kagome, slowly undoing all of Inuyasha's intricate, um, clothes, and Inuyasha slowly, seductively, and skillfully undid the little ties and zips of Kagome's school uniform. Because he would obviously know how to do that, considering they had outfits like that in his days. He especially knew how to work the bra off. Considering how good modern boys are at getting bras off, a 15th century boy should be extra good at it!

So, let's see, there was a lot of kissing and stuff that, honestly, I don't think virgins would do, and then they got to the sex. Oh, I forgot to mention that Inuyasha's penis was very big. Because it always is in these fanfictions, isn't it. Yes. Anyway, they had sex, and despite both of them being virgins, they had incredibly strong orgasms simultaneously I told you to be mature!. Then they flipped over, Kagome on top now, and both had incredibly strong orgasms. Simultaneously. Again. Because apparently, as a half-demon, Inuyasha's "stamina" is incredible, so he can keep going well beyond the time a human male would get really tired. Oh, then they flipped over again, changing positions, simultaneously... er... orgasming again. This happened at least 16 more times. Because that's entirely possible. And likely. Especially for virgins.

Finally, they both lay on the soft grass around the well, naked and exhausted.

"Kagome, that was great..." Inuyasha panted, "but... couldn't you have taken your shoes off?"


	3. Shikon High AU

CHAPTER 3: Alternate Universe - Shikon High

Modern day high school cast? That's original. Oh, I use the "b" word a lot in this.

It started just like any other day for Kagome "RavenCrow" Higurashi. Very, very angstily. She sat up and cursed the world for bringing her into it. After all, with a friendly and caring grandfather, mother, brother, and canon personality, why wouldn't she be angsty and emo in any other circumstance?

Sunlight peeked in through her gothic curtains (I guess they're black?). Kagome hissed. She must meet as little light as possible. She looked into her closet to pick out the perfect emo goth punk bitch whore outfit for school that day. Because Emo Goth Punk Bitch Whore Kagome cares about how she looks. She's hardcore. She finally selected a short, shiny red skirt with hoop chains running down both sides and a ripped black tanktop to place on her perfectly formed torso. She also had on ripped fishnet stockings, er, pantyhose, er... and black, clunky, down-to-earth boots. She topped her outfit off by adding a lot of stereotype emo goth punk jewelry - chains, chokers, spiky bracelets. Then she went into her bathroom to check herself. Even though she had just woken up a few minutes ago, her hair was perfectly smooth and in place. Oh, it was also streaked an icy blue. Goths always streak their hair blue. I wish I was cool enough to be a goth. Brains! Oops, I forgot to describe the rest of her. Emo Goth Punk Kagome stories always devote an obnoxious amount of time to describing Kagome. Herm, let's see, she had skin as pale as the moon, no, paler, and she had enchanting blue slash brown slash blue again eyes. The part of her hair that wasn't blue was a lustrous black, wait, raven color. Raven sounds cooler than black. Oh look at the the time, she'll be late to school if she doesn't hurry.

So, Kagome hopped into her awesome black and silver car that I wish I had and sped off to school. Because 16 year old Japanese people are allowed to drive. Clearly you did your research. Although I suppose we can just say this takes place in America, despite all the Japanese names. Yeah.

Then Kagome, having run over 3 pedestrians and a cat on her way, finally arrived at school and swerved into her parking space. Although she had the top down the whole way and was going 70 mph, her hair was still perfect. And never mind the fact that she didn't bring any school supplies with her. It's not like they'll be learning anything in this fic anyway.

She entered the classroom, only to find Slut Bitch Kikyo making out with Prep Inuyasha, like always. Because Canon Angsty Inuyasha is more likely to be a prep than Canon Preppy Kagome.

Kagome, angered for some reason, shouted "Get the hell off Inuyasha you stupid slutty bitch!" This prompted everyone to stop what they were doing and look at Kagome.

"What the hell is your problem, freak?" Kikyo said, still sitting in PrepJock Inuyasha's lap.

"You're the hell my problem!" Kagome shouted.

"Oh yeah?" Kikyo shouted, getting up.

"Yeah!" EmoGothPunkBitchWhore Kagome shouted back intelligently. Then she punched Kikyo, knocking her out, even though Kikyo has a few inches and probably pounds on Kagome.

Everyone gathered around. And then everyone was very impressed. Impressed that Kagome punched out BitchSlut Kikyo. Except Inuyasha. He was kind of upset that EGPBW Kagome punched out his bitchy, slutty girlfriend because all priestess are sluts.

He then said, very intelligently, "What the hell, bitch?"

Kagome responded, "What? Mad that I punched out your stupid girlfriend?"

"Duh!" Inuyasha yelled, standing up. "I mean, what did she even do? You just come in here and start yelling and then you punch her?" slight pause "I am now inexplicably attracted to you. Wait, I'm not supposed to let you know that until we get sent to the principal's office together. In 3, 2, 1..."

Just then, the teacher entered. "What in the world is going on here?" He completely didn't notice the knocked out Kikyo, who will for some reason disappear after this, but he did notice that everyone was gathered in a circle around Kagome and Inuyasha. "Higurashi! Taisho! Go to the principal's office!" he commanded for no particular reason.

So they went to the principal's office, Kagome reveals that she's there almost every day yet is not suspended or expelled, and Inuyasha is surprised to hear that (because news travels really slowly, if at all, in high school. but of course, you little middle schoolers would know that, right?) Then they escaped into the hallway, inexplicably made out, and then ran into RivalPrepJock Koga.

Koga said, "Oh hey, Inuyasha. Kagome."

"Go the hell away, bitch!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yeah, step off, freak!" Kagome screeched.

Koga looked very puzzled. Then Kagome punched him in the face, too. And he went out cold. For some reason.

Kagome laughed... um... gothically bitchy. "Let's ditch school!" she said to Inuyasha. He agreed, then they ran off to the parking lot.

Then the readers thought, "Wait, didn't she hate him like five minutes ago? And what about the principal?" to which the author responded, very intelligently, "Step off, bitch!"

"Let's go to the mall!" Kagome said, starting up her car. "There's no better place for an emo, gothic, bitchy punk whore to hang out than a mall!" seriously Then they got to the mall, and Kagome immediately exclaimed "Let's go to Hot Topic! We can see my friends and make you less disgustingly preppy!" Kagome exclaimed preppily. And yes, I know I said she "exclaimed" twice in one speech section, which is a really amateur mistake. Hot Topic edgy. Because it's not like Spencer's Gifts is, you know, even punkier or anything. For serious.

So the two headed off to the aforementioned store, and no one in the mall cared that it was 9 AM on a school day and there were two teenagers running around the mall.

When they finally got there, Kagome was emo happy to see that her friends, Sango and Miroku, were working that day. And even though both of them are 16 and still in school, they both have jobs during the school day. Oh, and they were both Emo Goth Punk dressed, with lots of piercings and scary black things. I wish I was cool enough to work in Hot Topic.

"Okay, Inuyasha, let's normalfy you!" Kagome exclaimed (ack, I said it again!) as she ushered Inuyasha into the changing room, thrusting stereotype goth clothes into his stall. When he finally picked out the perfect outfit, he exited, and he, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku (who both were still on shift) went to the food court for lunch. No one seemed to notice that no one paid for Inuyasha's new outfit, or that his old outfit had completely disappeared.

So the four hung out together in the food court and a song Inuyasha knew came over the radio (because you can definitely hear songs playing in busy mall food courts. oh yeah, it's inexplicably like 7 hours later now and the mall is very crowded). He started singing to it, and some people looked.

"Wow, Inuyasha, your voice is amazing!" Kagome... um... exclaimed. Emo goth punk bitch whores sure exclaim a lot. "You should totally join our band!"

"But Kagome, you're the lead singer. We can't have someone else sing in the band!" Sango said.

"Oh, we can just do a duet or something."

-Um, later that night at a nightclub to which minors are admitted-

"Now presenting the Never Smiles!" the announcer shouted.

The Never Smiles entered the stage. As you may have guessed, this is Kagome's band. They rocked the stage. Very Emo, I mean, Punk. Punk Rock. Yeah.

Normally, this is where these fics inexplicably end. I guess.

Later that night, Kagome and Inuyasha confessed their love for each other. And had sex. 20 times. And orgasmed each time. And Kagome never took her shoes off.

Even though Inuyasha still technically had a girlfriend, who was just punched out 12 hours before.

End.

Miroku: "I didn't get any lines!"


	4. Sister Sue

CHAPTER 4: Sister Sue

The feared.

So, Inuyasha and the gang were doing... something, I don't care to elaborate because I don't really care about them, when a voice called through the forest. A voice that struck terror through the heart of one of the party.

"NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!!" the high-pitched female voice called.

"Holy freakin' f," Inuyasha said. "Somebody, hide me!" He began to cower.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? Do you know whoever that girl is?" Sango asked Inuyasha as he began to crouch behind Miroku.

"Ssh! Maybe if we're really quiet, she won't find us!" Inuyasha whispered, putting a finger up to his lips. But, alas.

"Ah, nii-chan! I found you!" a girl, who looked to be about 11 or 12 - young enough to still be cute but old enough to be knowledgeable and obnoxious - bounded into the clearing. She was dressed similarly to Inuyasha, only in pale blue. Her powder-white hair was up in a high ponytail, and she had doggy ears like Inuyasha, but had the same stripes and moon markings that Sesshomaru had. From all those and her yellow eyes, it was clear who this foul creature was.

"Is this a... sister of yours, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Oh yessss! Inu-nii-chan is my nii-chan! And I luvz mah nii-chan vewwy much!" the strange creature said.

Shippo, who has finally appeared in a chapter, said, "Geez, she's more obnoxious than Kagome in a filler episode."

Kagome, who only just caught that, replied, "Huh? What do you mean, Shippo?" The reason Kagome only just caught that was because she was having another delusional fantasy sequence, like she tends to have in some filler episodes (I can count at least 2, maybe 3, in the episodes I've seen).

"Uh, nothing..." Shippo said, hopping onto Miroku's shoulder.

"Er... Why the hell are you here, Su?" Inuyasha asked, shaking a little.

"Now, nii-chan, you know how I hate it when you curse!" this "Su" said, wagging her finger at him. "But I've come in order to embarass you in front of your friends and grant the author some wish fulfillment!" she paused, then, "And I want to talk about the sword I inherited from our father, the Honchizatobatakitoga." I'm pretty sure this doesn't mean anything.

"I thought he only made two swords," Sango said.

"Three, counting the third movie," Shippo pointed out.

"Um... This reminds me of the when Inuyasha wet his bed when he was two years old!" Su said, swiftly changing the subject.

"Wait, how old are you?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, you weren't even a fetus when I was two!" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

"I sense niiniichan approaching!" Su said excitedly.

"Who?" Sango, Kagome, and Shippo asked.

"Ha ha, sillies! Niiniichan is my oldest brother, Sesshi-nii-chan!" Su giggled.

"I don't sense him at all," Inuyasha said, sniffing the air and straining to find any sense of his brother's presence.

"That's because of my superior wolf demon powers, ya silly goose!" Su giggled again.

Am I the only one resisting an urge to stab this character right now?

"Wait, so you have the same father as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?" Sango asked carefully.

"Yes!" Su answered, still giggling.

"And you have the same mother as Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Yes."

"And Inuyasha's mother was a human, while his father was a demon?"

"Uh-huh."

"And you're also part wolf demon," Sango looked doubtful at this point.

"Yup!" Su beamed.

"Didn't Inuyasha's dad die right after he was born, though?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha said, wondering what Sango and Kagome were up to.

"And you're claiming to be Inuyasha's younger sister who shares the same father with him?" Sango, who could not look more doubtful, asked su.

"Yeah. What's the problem?" Su asked innocently. Suddenly she turned and looked intently in one direction. "Sesshoniichan!" she exclaimed.

And then Sesshomaru entered the clearing. Inuyasha, mystified, exclaimed in typical irritated Inuyasha fashion, "How in hells did you seem him??"

Su giggled once again and said, "With my cat demon powers, silly!"

"So now you're claiming to be part cat demon as well?" Sango was flabbergasted.

Well this is going nowhere fast. Like a lot of fanfictions. Alright, crazy silliness involving the way OOC embarassment of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, then Su demonstrates her demon power that way outranks the combined efforts of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and probably Koga and, like, Yusuke Urameshi and Super Saiyan 4 Goku or something. And she kills Naraku, too. And is revealed to be part bird demon as well. And maybe falls in love with Koga, who falls in love back with her. Even though she's like 11.

"Well, the author is getting tired of writing about me. I'll have to leave and go back to whatever it was I was doing all this time before. Maybe I'll go help mother," Su said sadly, with a glimmer of hope in her voice.

"Didn't his mom die??" Kagome asked. Question mark?

"Well, bye Inuniichan! Bye Sesshoniichan! Bye Kagomeniichan! Even though I never actually learned any of your names in this fanfiction, bye Sango and Shippo!" and with that, she left.

"Well, there goes our charming little sister," Sesshomaru said fondly.

"I'm kind of disappointed Naraku didn't do her in," Inuyasha said sadly.

"Yeah..." Sesshomaru said.

"What the f?! I didn't get any lines again!!" Miroku exclaimed angrily. "I wasn't even mentioned at all in this chapter!"

"Not true! I said Shippo jumped on your shoulder, didn't I?"

"So? That hardly counts! I demand a bigger role in the future!"

"Well, you do know what chapters are coming up, don't you?"

"...No..."

"But if you want a bigger role..."

"Why? What are you going to do to me?"

"D Nothing... innocent I'm definitely not doing the Mary Sue and weird alternate pairings chapters next or anything..."

"...Man... I hate you..."


	5. Mary Sue

CHAPTER 5: MARY SUE The dreaded.

"Well, now that Su and that stupid girl from chapter 1 is gone, maybe we can get on with the actual plot," Inuyasha sighed.

"Right, where"

"Right, where to?" Miroku interupted.

"Hey, that was my line!" Sango said angrily.

"Look, I haven't said anything since the first chapter, and I'll take my lines where I can get them"

"And didn't you only say 'naked' or something in chapter one?" Shippo asked from Kagome's shoulder.

Oh, wait, no, Kagome died in a horrible train wreck, easily allowing a character more preferable to the author to have a relationship with Inuyasha.

So actually, "And didn't you only say 'naked' or something in chapter one?" Shippo asked from Sango's shoulder. "By the way,isn't it terrible what happened to Kagome? I mean, what are the odds of a train wreck in the middle ages?"

"Who's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"You don't need Kagome," a beautiful, melodious, um, beautiful voice called out.

"Crap, what now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hello. My name is Nigaiyuri, but you may address me as Mary Sue," an absolutely stunning woman said, walking into the clearing. this is Japanese for Mary Sue. Mary and Nigai mean bitter, and Sue and yuri mean lily. She was... indescribably beautiful. She was about 17 or 18, and looked exactly how the author wants to look when she grows up.

"How the f much longer are we supposed to be in this clearing anyway?" Inuyasha asked, irritated, to no one in particular.

"What? Why aren't you throwing yourselves at me?" Mary Sue asked, flabbergasted. But even though she was flabbergasted, she was just as beautiful as she had been when she was calm - if not more beautiful.

"What? Oh, yeah, right," Miroku said, clearly unimpressed. "Let's see... Oh, will you bear my child?" he asked, completely without enthusiasm.

"No," Mary Sue said, returning to her calm but beautiful expression. "But I will have amazing sex with you in that abandoned building over there"

"Oh no, me first," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Even though I am clearly his love interest and the one he cares most about, I will not protest this complete betrayal of character," Sango said robotically.

"I'm taking a nap," Shippo announced.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? Is there something troubling you?" Mary Sue asked calmly, beautifully, and seductively.

"Yeah, my girlfriend just died," he said.

"Weren't you asking who she was like a minute ago?" Miroku asked.

"Well, don't worry, Inuyasha. I'm here to make everything better," Mary Sue said, stroking Inuyasha's chin.

"Hey, how do you know his name?" Sango asked. "We never introduced ourselves"

"I am the all-powerful goddess Mary Sue. I know everything"

"Goddess? That's weird. I sense demon, I mean, youkai energy emanating from you," Miroku said, suspicious.

"I thought she was a priestess, I mean, miko," Inuyasha looked surprised.

"But from the way she's dressed, it looks like she's a princess!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Kagome? I thought you had died!"

"What? I've been here all along! What's wrong with you, baka? Osuwari!"

"You see, you mustn't hang around with such an awful, violent girl," Mary Sue said seductively again. "You must come and have sex with me"

"Okay," Inuyasha said.

"Wait, wasn't I supposed to go first?" Miroku asked. He was met with stares. "Erm, not that I wanted to anyway..."

"Back off mutt, she's mine!" Kouga suddenly entered the picture. I mean, clearing.

"Oh dear. I had hoped you two would never meet," Mary Sue sighed beautifully. "I suppose this means you'll have to fight over me now."

And thus Inuyasha and Kouga started grappling inexplicably over a girl they barely knew and was entirely less pleasant than Kagome. But was incredibly beautiful. Yeah. And Miroku wisely stayed out of it.

"Hmph. You puppies waste your time. The girl is mine," Sesshomaru said, suddenly joining the group.

"What?"

"You heard me. The doggone girl is mine," Sesshomaru said calmly and beautifully.

"I don't understand the way you think, saying that she's yours, not mine," Inuyasha said.

"I don't believe it," Kouga said.

Wow. Random Michael Jackson reference. Well, and Paul McCartney.

Um, anyway.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Sango said suddenly. "If you all keep fighting over Mary Sue like this, she'll never have a chance to defeat Naraku by blinking because she's so powerful and then leave forever, leaving all of you heartbroken."

"Oh."

Suddenly, Naraku also came into the scene. "She can't defeat me! We're lovers!" he said.

"Wait, wait, wait. So, not only is this 'Mary Sue' a goddess, priestess, princess, powerful warrior, and dog-cat-wolf-bird-dragon-rock-centipede-rabbit-fox-coffeetable-sun-moon-water-fire demon, but she's a whore, too?" Kagome asked, full of disbelief.

"A whore? Oh, sweety, I don't charge for my services," Mary Sue laughed beautifully.

"You charged me," Naraku said. "And she wasn't cheap, either."

"Geez, what's next? Are you a Pokemon Master as well?" Sango laughed haughtily.

"Author of the super-popular Harry Potter books, J.K. Rowling?" Kagome sneered.

"Howl from Howl's Moving Castle?"

"Elvis?"

"The real Slim Shady?"

"The Mole?"

"Charlie?"

As Sango and Kagome continued coming up with absurd possibilities, a beeping came from somewhere on Mary Sue - who was also a witch, by the way. And sometimes an emo goth punk bitch.

"Oh no!" Mary Sue exclaimed beautifully. "Youma monsters are attacking Tokyo! I'm sorry, my loves, but I must leave you!" and with that, she transformed, and bounded off to... the 1990s, I guess.

Everyone was left behind, completely astounded.

"So she's Sailor Moon, too?"

OoO

"Charlie" is referring to the Charlie of Charlie's Angels.

And the Michael Jackson/Paul McCartney reference is to a duet of theirs called "The Girl is Mine". It's a really great song. It's from the Thriller album. Gotta love black Michael Jackson. Thriller... thriller night... Sorry.


	6. Fanfiction in General

Chapter...um...6? FANFICTION IN GENERAL

It started off as any usual day in the InuYasha series did: the gang was hanging around in Kaede's village - or maybe it was some vaguely described forest clearing - doing absolutely nothing besides arguing with each other. Because that's what friends do.

"Waaaaaaaaaah! Kagome, Inuyasha hit me!" Shippo wailed, shortly before he popped out of existence - although in fanfiction authors' defenses, he sometimes does that in the manga.

"Osuwari!" Kagome exclaimed in Japanese, although most of the rest of what she and everyone else says will be in English.

Inuyasha smacked into the ground, as was expected and needn't be described, as we've all seen it happen in the series itself at some point. When Inuyasha came out of his oddly deep hole, he was very angry. As he will be for the rest of the fanfiction, apparently. Because there are definitely no spots in the actual series when he's not extraordinarily pissed off.

As Inuyasha cursed out Kagome - which is being censored for your enjoyment - a scream and abnormally loud slap was heard from Sango's direction.

"H!" she called.

Inuyasha and Kagome turned towards her, puzzled. "H?" they asked, noticing the red mark on Miroku's face.

"Yes... He was being a pervert, so I called him one," Sango explained, wondering why the two were looking so confused.

"But... Why did you call him "h", Sango? That doesn't mean pervert at all," Kagome said.

"What? Yes it does!" Sango protested.

Suddenly, Miroku had a thought - uncharacteristic for many a fanfic, but extremely characteristic for his canon personality. "Could you perhaps have meant 'ecchi', Sango?"

"Oh, yes! That!"

"Er..." Kagome, thankfully, was being patient today. "But... How did you find out about that word?"

"What do you mean, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

"Well... 'ecchi' is the Japanese pronunciation for the English letter 'H'. And English hasn't come to Japan yet. It has in my time, but it won't really get here for a few hundred years. How'd you learn that word?"

"Er... Well, I knew it had some association with the Japanese word for 'pervert', so I thought it would work..."

"Well, 'h' is the first letter in the English spelling of 'hentai', which can mean pervert, but is used to refer to a genre of Japanese entertainment referred to in the US as 'porn'," Kagome sweatdropped.

And the author would like to apologize for the frequent use of "well" as a sentence opener.

"Sango, why didn't you just call me 'sukebe'? That's a normal word that just means 'pervert' or 'lecher'. Then you could've avoided all this confusion and embarrassment," Miroku queried.

At this point, Inuyasha decided to randomly comment on the author's style of writing, seeing as he had nothing better to do. "'Queried?'" At which point the author used the power of the pen being mightier than the sword and dropped a boulder on him for not respecting her authoritah. It means "asked", by the way. Queried, I mean.

"Well, I..." Sango didn't really have a good answer.

"Or why didn't you just say 'pervert' or 'womanizer' or something? Seeing as we're speaking English here in 15th century Japan," Kagome cocked her head.

As our heroes contemplate this matter, ignoring the fact that both Shippo and Kilala have disappeared from existence and that their title character has said exactly one word so far, the story advanced for the sake of the readers.

But then the author got bored, and the particular story never quite finished, leaving our heroes in easily escapable and badly written peril. See? points

This plotline involves a rather lame demon, possibly in cahoots with Naraku, who has some evil plan. She, a demon a great power - probably a cat or wolf demon - does something evil. The reason she exists is so the very female author who likes cats or wolves can have awesome demonic powers and interact with her favorite characters - but try destroying them, instead of mating with the men and killing off the women, as is a custom with many female anime/manga fans, whether or not they write or draw.

Inuyasha will now spend almost the entire remainder of the story very pissed off, Miroku extremely lecherous, Kagome and Sango almost personality-less, and Shippo, of course, nonexistent. Koga/Kouga might show up later. And of course, it wouldn't quite be a fanfiction without some variation of the following scene:

"How are your wounds?" Kagome asked Inuyasha gingerly. The two were in a conveniently located and abandoned shrine-type-building. Sango and Miroku were out doing... something... maybe getting firewood or something. Who cares?

Inuyasha was badly beaten from their last battle against insert demon's diabolical and poorly researched Japanese name. "They're... fine..." he winced from the pain.

Skipping much of this scene, the two kissed. And perhaps revealed their love for each other. But seeing as this a canon fiction, they won't have amazing sex which Kagome forgets to take her shoes off beforehand.

Sango and Miroku, waiting outside, looked at each other. "Those two get to kiss? Seriously?"

"But we started showing more convincing feelings for each other simultaneously at a way earlier time than those two!" Sango put her hands on her hips.

"We even got engaged! And Inuyasha hasn't even tried feeling her up or peeking at her bathing or anything!" Miroku gestured blankly with his hands.

"At this rate, Kagura and Sesshomaru will get together before we do!" Sango then folded her arms across her chest.

"What's the phone number for our Union?" Miroku asked, pulling a cell phone out of one of the many hidden pouches that are never referred to by anyone but fans.

"Our Union?" Sango asked curiously.

"Yeah. We belong to the Traveling Companions Union. It's for characters who don't really qualify as sidekicks, but accompany and help out the main character(s). Most of the members are from epic fantasy series, like Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter. Oh, here's the number." Miroku punched in the numbers and held the phone to his ear.

"Oh. So, what are you calling about?"

"I want to go on strike until we get to actually advance our relationship before blushing virgin Inuyasha fathers 57 varieties of children. I'm on hold."

"'57 varieties of children'?" Sango raised an eyebrow as high as it would go, then chuckled a bit. "But it is pretty unfair... I mean, we don't even get to kiss in the actual manga until omg spoilers. And they don't at all!"

"What? When did we kiss?" Miroku asked, folding up his cell phone. Please ignore the fact that he didn't appear to say anything on the phone.

"Oh... you were passed out," Sango blushed. omg spoilers :P Or maybe not... heh heh heh...

"Why does that keep happening to me?" Miroku asked the heavens. "Well, I suppose perhaps these fanfiction authors find the romance of the main characters a bit more appealing than that of the two characters who are clearly in love and pretty much admitted it - what with the engagement and all."

"Well, Kagome did confess her love for Inuyasha omg spoilers? whut? in volume... er..." Sango began to count backwards in her head.

"That doesn't count! She only admitted it to herself, and she only mentioned it - to herself - twice after that."

"At least Inuyasha doesn't make Kagome doubt his feelings for her by chasing after other women," Sango glared.

"Um, Kikyo, much?" Miroku pointed out. "Besides, it's in my nature to flirt with other women. It's my duty as the male of the species to make sure my seed is passed on to as many flowers as possible."

"Don't you mean pollen, not seed?"

"Sure. But you also forget that Inuyasha has all the intelligence and social graces of a fifteen year old boy. And I can tell you that fifteen year old boys really have the intelligence of about a 9-year-old. I was one once, you know. In fact, with the evidence of Inuyasha thinking quite highly and differently of himself than he really is, and the similarities to his predecessor Ranma Saotome, I would say that the real Inuyasha has probably absolutely no idea that Kagome is in love with him," and Miroku took a breath here, "and on that note, I'd like to point out that Kagome is only a 15 year old girl, and females of the teen age bracket tend to think highly romantically. I believe a good 'omg im totly in lurv' is appropriate. This is not to say that no teenagers can be properly in love, but I'd just like to point out that many girls at that age have a somewhat romanticized view of the world and have no idea what love truly is."

It took a few seconds for Sango to wrap her head around what had just spewed forth from the mouth of Miroku. "I... guess that makes sense. But, Miroku..."

"I know. At sixteen, you're scarcely better than Kagome. But you are a tad older, and have lived through more distressing, hardening, and maturing circumstances. I mean, Kagome's probably only killed a few things herself in her whole life, while you've probably had a hand in destroying hundreds of things, even at a very young age."

"Miroku, you're starting to stray from the topic," Sango said, glancing at the shrine-thing.

"Which was?"


	7. The Series Itself

Scroll 7: The Series Itself

:P

"INUYASHA!" Kagome's voice screeched, causing ears as far away as Hokkaido to ring.

"What?" he asked, looking up from his lunch.

"Er... SIT!" she yelled, for no particular reason.

As Inuyasha went down and stayed, his "friends" commented among themselves, calling him an "idiot" who "totally deserved it".

Inuyasha stuck his head up out of his hole, angrily exclaiming, "What the hell was that for?"

"Er..." Kagome could not think of a good answer, her head being filled with fluff.

Later, the group traveled aimlessly onwards, in search of Naraku and/or jewel shards, only to run into Inuyasha's effeminate - yet menacing and well-loved by females - older brother, Sesshomaru.

"I have come for the Tetsusaiga, even though I've tried several times already and have failed each time, as it becomes more and more obvious that I cannot wield it and you are its chosen master," he said cooly.

"Um... Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted - although he actually only uses that once on Sesshomaru in the series.

"Foolish half-breed," Sesshomaru miraculously dodged. "I will kill you now." He tried using all his weapons that had been defeated by Tessaiga - note the change in spelling all of a sudden - before.

"Idiot! If you wanted to kill me, why not just change into your big dog form and step on me or something?" Inuyasha yelled.

"..." Sesshomaru glared, thinking 'Why didn't I think of that?'

"Wait! He did turn into his big dog demon form, in his introduction arc!" Kagome cried piercingly.

"Oh yeah, that's when I chopped off his arm. What was that about?" Inuyasha pondered, not yelling for once.

"..." Sesshomaru responded.

Jaken answered, "Perhaps Sesshomaru-sama is slower in movement and mind in his dog form, so could not think fast enough to step on you. And even if he had, he didn't make it fast enou- Jaken received a boot to the head from his esteemed and attractive master. Oh, did I say attractive? I meant, um... powerful? Sure, whatever.

Then Sesshomaru and Jaken left in defeat once again, Sesshomaru not wishing to reveal his inability to kill his sibling was because of a slowly developing brotherly attachment towards him. Not love, necessarily, but perhaps a certain sentimentality - like a toy you never play with, but couldn't bear to get rid of.

Sure.

Sesshomaru's appearance being done, the gang moved on to the side stories involving nameless demons attacking towns, and Inuyasha somewhat reluctantly helping out, then Miroku going off to flirt with some women, making Sango jealous.

Of course, we have to throw in Kohaku randomly killing off villagers. Then Sango sees him, finally pulls him aside, and decides she needs to kill him and herself, saying she won't forgive him - because clearly it's his fault he's a zombie being controlled by a very evil transvestite, er, villain.

Then Sango ANGSTS, only to be felt up by Miroku.

"That idiot will never learn," Shippo throws in his obligatory "wise beyond his years" comment. Fans don't notice how pointless he is, because he's just so darn cute.

Never mind that you thought he was a girl when you first saw him on Adult Swim.

"GRR YOU'RE SO STUPID!" Kagome got mad once again at Inuyasha for being a stupid boy and stormed off home for a few days.

'Geez,' Inuyasha thought to himself, 'it seems like the same time every month Kagome gets really mad for no reason and goes to her home for three days to a week...' Hmm...

And then Inuyasha followed her and broke something. Kagome forgave him, then got mad again for no apparent reason one month later.

And Kikyo ate souls.

And for an added bonus, here's what all the characters are secretly thinking!

INUYASHA: Man, I really need to pick that wedgie. It's so uncomfortable, I'm gonna take it out on people!

KAGOME: Oh, why isn't there shampoo here? Clearly my desire to keep my hair ridiculously clean far outweighs the fact the people are being killed here because of demons and stuff.

SHIPPO: I'm just here to be cute.

MIROKU: But I'm clearly the smartest one in the group! The InuYasha Profiles book even shows it! Why don't fans give me any credit?

SANGO: Must kill little brother whom I love dearly...

KILALA: wtf is up with that lady I own?

SESSHOMARU: ...I should get a manicure...

JAKEN: oh I love my lord sesshomaru he's the greatest ever I would like to be his love slave wait did I say that or think it I'm not being hit I guess I thought it wait I thought that ack what's wrong with me run on sentence

RIN: Butterfly!

OoO

...Er... I can't remember what my original intentions were with this one... I think it was supposed to be longer, but... This isn't one of my better chapters, I don't think.

And it's nothing personal. I'm sure some people figured out Shippo was a boy when they first saw him on Adult Swim. Probably.


	8. Child Sue

Chapter 8: Child Sue

Unfortunately for our heroes, the plot had not yet moved them out of Kaede's village yet - and it's already chapter 8! Night had fallen, and they were camped out near the well... for some reason. Oddly enough, the entire group - Shippo, Kilala, and not dead Kagome included - were there. They were startled to hear a whooshing sound from the well.

They all turned to look as Inuyasha gave a cultured, "What the hell is that?"

And unfortunately for the readers, a boy looking to be about 9 years old with white hair, dog ears, blue eyes, and jeans and t-shirt came out of the well. He looked around and seemed to recognize two of the party.

"Are you... Inuyasha?" the kid trembled.

"Well, duh," Inuyasha said.

This newcomer child creature was about to explain he had come seeking Inuyasha's help in finding his father's killer or something like that, when Miroku interrupted, irritated, "Just how many more damn weird characters are going to come here, disturbing and interrupting us? We do have something to do, you know! We have our own problems, developments, and plot-lines to take care of! Don't you realize how busy we are?!"

"Uh..." it seems this kid didn't know what to say.

"Um, anyway, what did you want?" Kagome, ever the diplomat, asked.

"Oh, I was sent by my mother to find Inuyasha so he could avenge my father's death. But first you have to meet my 56 siblings," the kid replied.

"There's 57 of you?" Kagome looked a bit exasperated for some reason.

"Yeah, and we're all different. There's a wide variety of us," the kid beamed.

"Are you related to me?" Inuyasha asked, remarkably perceptive.

"Inuyasha, you aren't supposed to suspect something until a few chapters in," Sango pointed out.

As the kid's 56 siblings piled out of the well, the group couldn't help but notice they all looked like unlikely combinations of Kagome and Inuyasha, with features that went against commonly known biological laws.

"What's your name, anyway?" Kagome smiled.

"Inugasha," the kid who first came out said.

"Seriously? I mean... seriously???" Inuyasha was a bit speechless at the stupidity of that name.

"Oh, and this is my sister, Nekoyasha," the kid indicated one sibling.

"I'm Inurasha!" one girl exclaimed.

"I'm Kagoyasha!" one boy yelled.

And many other extremely uncreative variations of "Inuyasha" and "Kagome" were called out.

"Okay, I can't stand anymore of this. I'll see you guys in chapter 9," Inuyasha stood up and walked off-fanfiction.

"Wait! We need you to avenge our father!" Inugasha called out.

"Idiot. I am your father," Inuyasha called back.

"No! It's not possible! Even though you look exactly like him and me and all my siblings!"

"Pfft. Look deep in your heart. You know it to be true. And like you said, I look exactly like all of you brats. And I think it should be obvious Kagome's your mom," Inuyasha paused and stuck his head back in-fanfiction. "Hey, what exactly killed me? I mean, with all the crap I've survived in canon, what could possibly have done me in?"

"You drank Coca Cola after eating pop rocks and exploded," Inugasha replied.

OoO

Pfft. I don't know. I think the Star Wars reference was as glaringly obvious as the 57 children's relation to Inuyasha.

Pop rocks and cola can't actually kill anyone, btw.


	9. Intermission

Intermission: Interviews

"Hi!!! I'm the extremely obnoxious host of this interview show, in which I'll focus on only one or two traits of all the characters, making them seem really rude or obnoxious, forgetting all their good qualities!!! My name is Hogosha Kaching12 Michaela Victoria Vengeance Mitchell!!! But you can just call me Kaching12!!!" Exclamation point!!! "Our first guest is that stupid claypot, Kikyo, making her first appearance in The Greatest Fanfiction Ever!!! Please welcome stupid skank, I mean, Kikyo!!!"

The audience applauded as Kikyo walked solemnly on-stage. She sat in the chair provided for her, and her soul collectors flew around, scaring the audience with their creepiness, apparently.

"So, Kikyo, inquiring minds want to know!!! Where do you get off stealing Inuyasha from Kagome and all of Inuyasha's fangirls???" I, er, Kaching12 asked.

Kikyo looked puzzled. "What? What do mean, stealing him? He was mine first."

"I don't understand what makes you think that."

"What? Haven't you ever seen or read the series? I was his first love," Kikyo showed some concern on her face.

"I believe I was his first love, actually. And what is this series you speak of?"

"... Um... InuYasha?"

"WHERE??????!!!!!!!!" Kaching12 stood up and looked around frantically.

"No, that's the name of the series," Kikyo leaned back in her chair a bit, to be away from Kaching12 without looking rude.

"What series?" Kaching12 looked down at Kikyo.

Kikyo could already tell this would take a while. She was about to suggest a different topic, when someone called from off-stage, "What do you mean, InuYasha was your first love? Didn't you have a thing for Sesshomaru in chapter 1?"

"A thing? Whoa, I am not gay!" Kaching12, sitting now, looked in the direction the voice had come from.

Kikyo's mouth was a bit agape now, at this clearly stupid and/or crazy hostess/author/fangirl.

Suddenly, an angry half-breed burst in. Angrier than normal, I mean. Or Kaching12 means. No wait, I'm speaking right now, not Kaching12. But I am Kaching12. I'm so confused (a/n: lol not really I'm just adding an element of humour in for ya'll. And apparently combining British English and American Southern into my intrusive and distracting author's notes). What was I saying? Or what was Kaching12 saying... Oh, right.

"What the damn fricking hell is your problem?!" Inuyasha stomped down the aisle to the stage.

"Whose?" Kaching12 asked. She really didn't know who he meant.

"Yours! Where do you get off, saying I'm your first love? Besides, you died 8 chapters ago!"

"I can love whomever I please, darling," Kaching12 turned her nose up.

Whoa, that last part was weird.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you're dead! Dead people can't love!" Inuyasha hunched in anger.

"Excuse me?" Kikyo folded her arms across her chest and gave Inuyasha "the stare".

"Well... er... that's different! You were actually revived!" Inuyasha sputtered. "And you weren't!" he once again turned to Kaching12.

"Excuse me, what do you mean? I don't recall ever dying," Kaching12 took on the same posture and expression as Kikyo.

"But you just...!" Inuyasha voice went up a few pitches.

Honestly, some people.

I think the lesson here is: INTERNET PERSONALITIES NEVER DIE. They always come back, inexplicably. Also, fangirls are crazy. Colon end parenthesis.

OoO

This chapter sucked. :)

"Yeah, it did! That was worst ending of all of them!" Inuyasha, returning from chapter 8, said.

"Where did you come from?" I said.

"I was in the audience just now."

"...well... that's... bizarre... Did you enjoy the show?"

"Frack no, I didn't. Who in hades could possibly enjoy that shitake?"

"When did you start using euphemisms? More importantly, where did you get those from?"

"Gift shop."

O_o

Next week's should be better.


	10. The Animated Series

Chapter 9: The Animated Series

Cue the dramatic music!

Presenting: Filler!

"What?! You're saying Miroku promised to return to this village and make good on his promise?" Kagome exclaimed. "But why, though?"

"You lecherous monk!" Sango got mad and stormed off. Note: surprised faces /sarcasm

"Poor Sango. How could you do that do her?!" Kagome turned angrily towards Miroku.

"Um... what? I met this woman three years ago! I only met Sango like 5 months ago! It's not like I did this on purpose!"

"I hate to say it, but he's got a point, you know," Shippo said.

"Shippo? You're not taking the girls' sides for once?"

"Mostly just because Inuyasha's still not back, and we need a voice of reason somewhere. Hopefully I won't pop out of existence in this chapter."

"Well, it is a filler episode, those usually have you in them."

The group had teleported to another village, where... actually, it should be pretty obvious what happened. There's been like 3 episodes like this before.

Cue Kagome delusional fantasy sequence!

"Oh, with Inuyasha gone, how are you gonna 'sit' him 50 times for no reason, Kagome?" the slightly irritated audience asked.

"?"

"Uh... maybe we should go look for Sango," Shippo suggested.

"Yeah, but what was that, though?" Moneca Sto- er, Kagome asked.

As Shippo and Kagome went along their merry way, Miroku silently cursed all females of his species, then went off to do some more characteristic-yet-surprising-to-his-companions actions: i.e., he went to flirt with some village women. Again. Note: surprised faces /sarcasm

Meanwhile, several episodes later, Shippo was involved in some... thing... involving a "cute" girl he has no chance with, being possessed by something, or involving himself with some other small-yet-friendly demons.

Audience: Didn't we see this episode before? Like, several times?

Kagome: It's a demon!

Shippo: It's huge!

Audience: Wow, really? I couldn't tell. Thanks for pointing that out. /sarcasm

More forgiving audience: Well, at least they're being useful for once?

As Kagome wasted yet another minute of our lives by summarizing the entire series before the episode title, Inuyasha stood in line in the gift shop. He decided to leave the studio audience, as whatsherface Kaching12 was berating Naraku with incredibly stupid questions about his favorite flavor of ice cream and why he's such a jerk, and he just couldn't take it anymore. Inuyasha was just glad he hadn't paid for his ticket. AU Business Owner Inuyasha was not so lucky. Anyway, as Inuyasha waited in line to purchase his euphemisms and dinosaur model kit, he pondered his role in the series.

"It's called 'Inuyasha', right? So you'd think I was the star, right? But that stupid wench Kagome spends about twice as long as any of the rest of us talking! Summarizing the series... like any of you hadn't seen it before! And it only shows her thoughts and feelings! What about me? I'm the freaking title character! Am... am I... not the main character?"

The hapless teenage boy standing in line who Inuyasha had been talking to replied, "At least you only have one annoying chick hogging the spotlight. I'm the title character in all my series, too, and I have 5 and sometimes 6 girls taking over. I didn't even get one vote in the popularity poll!"

Inuyasha had not heard any of that, apparently. "What kind of a stupid name is Kagome, anyway? At least "Kikyo" actually means something! All our names mean something! Except hers! Where does she get off?"

Readers: I thought this was a parody of the anime?

Author: It sort of still is, I guess. You can make up your own jokes.

Yeah, but why, though? /sarcasm

OoO

Okay, I wrote through the "?" about two weeks before I wrote the rest of it, so I forgot where I was going. But why, though?

Whu... In the Viz dub, Kagome add "though" to the end of a lot of things. And the filler episodes seem to be the same plot as canon episodes. Anyone else catch that Season 4 was almost entirely non-canon filler?

I don't have much to say, other than "Because I didn't upload last week and because this chapter is so short, you get a second, crappier chapter!" Yay!

/sarcasm If anyone was wondering what that sarcasm thing was, it's a reference to html coding and stuff. Like, you do ?text/? with the ? replaced by the appropriate coding. Like, b for bold, I for italics. So, the joke is doing that for sarcasm makes the text sarcastic.

Jokes are less funny when you explain them.

And if anyone was wondering, that kid in line next to Inuyasha was Tenchi from Tenchi Muyo/Universe/In Tokyo/whatever else. Just what he gets for being in a harem series.


	11. Alternate NonCanon Pairings

Chapter 10: Alternate/Non-Canon Pairings

Seriously, what's wrong with some people?

No, seriously.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked said Sesshomaru.

The group had teleported back to Kaede's village through the magic of plotholes, and Sesshomaru - alone - had approached them.

"This Sesshomaru desires you," this Sesshomaru said to that Kagome.

"....Um.... what?" Sango asked.

"I wish to... er... This Sesshomaru wishes to have you as my... his mate," Sesshomaru said.

"Even after a lifetime of hating humans? You suddenly want to marry this stupid girl you've said about 3 words to?" Sango hasn't had very many lines recently, and hasn't complained, unlike a certain monk. Cough cough.

End intrusive narration.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Marry? Who said I, er, this Sesshomaru wanted to marry her? I- He just said 'mate'. That means a little sex, maybe some impregnation, then I'm out of here!" Sesshomaru held his hands up defensively.

"You didn't change it to 'he's out of here'?" someone off-screen said.

"Kouga?" Kagome turned.

Yay, Koga! "Yeah. Where's that stupid mutt-face? I wanted to engage him in uncharacteristic homoeroticism before having sex in a cave with Ayame, who doesn't exist in the manga," Koga said... apparently still off-screen.

"Er... he left a while ago," Miroku said, concealing his anger that Kouga had stolen his plan.

"We don't know when he'll be back, Kohga, so if you'll just..."

"Hey! You can't spell it 'Kohga'! Only 'Kouga' and 'Koga' are accepted romaji spellings of my name! You can only use the letter 'h' in spelling Tohru Honda's given name or calling Miroku a pervert in fanfiction!" Koga/Kouga said. Exclaimed, rather.

"H?" Miroku blinked.

"I thought we covered that already," Kagome sighed.

"I'm going to inexplicably leave now," Sango said, getting up.

"Don't get hit by a train!" Kagome waved.

"I feel as if I'm in love with you suddenly," Miroku turned toward said Kagome.

"And I, you! Let us make out!" Kagome leapt into his arms.

"Um... I guess I'll just abandon my goal of killing Naraku now to engage in carnal desires with my semi-nonexistent fiancé," Steel Fang said, leaving. Although he was never on-screen anyway, I guess it doesn't matter. (Steel Fang = Kouga/Koga/Kohga/Kohgah/Kougah/Kogah/Ryoga... Wait, not that last one.)

"Hey, what the hell you think yer doin'?" an all-too-familiar voice rang from nowhere.

"Huh? Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up, bewildered, from making out with Miroku.

"Which one?"

"The one who left during Child Sue," Inuyasha said, coming on-screen.

"Ooh, you bought us gifts?" Kagome stood up, excited.

"No, I bought _me_ gifts. And a little something for my Miro-poo," Inuyasha smiled towards his... ugh... 'Miro-poo'.

"No. I will go chapters without lines, be called a letter of the English alphabet, even makeout with this thing," indicating Kagome, "but I will not be a couple with you. When will you fanartists and fanwriters learn that my constant interest in women means I LIKE WOMEN??? Have you not spent enough time around actual boys to know that most of them like women, and that's why they act like that??? Grr... I'm joining Sango now," Miroku said, getting up and leaving.

"Don't get hit by a train!" Kagome waved. "Say, what is all that stuff, anyway?"

"I've got a snowglobe, a Jaken keychain, a fedora, jacket, and whip, coloring book, dinosaur model kit, sixth season DVD box, cell phone charm, the new BlackBerry, iPhone, a portable stapler, some euphemisms, Einstein's theory of relativity, M*A*S*H the complete series including the series finale, Photoshop, Wacom tablet, username and password, and this plastic penguin. Isn't it just the cutest?"

Kagome was left speechless.

Not Sesshomaru, however! (Bet you thought I forgot him!)

"Inuyasha. This Sesshomaru has become attracted to you. Let us mate and have puppies."

"Not now, I have a headache," Inuyasha sighed. A few seconds went by as Inuyasha then appeared to process what his older brother had just said. "Wait... what...?"

"I thought you wanted to mate with me?" Kagome said, somewhat offended.

"Yes, but homosexual incest is entirely more sexy and pleasing to the middle-school age bracket of fanfiction readers/writers than completely uncharacteristic heterosexual... um... out-cest," Sesshomaru said matter-of-factly.

"I am soooo not giving you this snowglobe now," Inuyasha said.

OoO

Told ya it'd be better. These chapters seem to be getting shorter, eh?

To be clear: I'm not a homophobe or anything, but I do think yaoi and yuri should be left to professed gay characters (like in Gravitation). Like, MirokuXInuyasha pairings really disturb me, because it's just... *shudders* And I also believe INCEST IS NOT SEXY. Seriously, those of you with siblings out there should be nodding along, saying "I certainly would never consider boinking my own sibling, particularly the one opposite my sexual preference." Yes.

Indiana Jones reference... sort of. The fedora, jacket, and whip. And to be clear, Inuyasha was actually wearing the fedora. Man, fedoras are so sexy... Put a fedora or a cowboy hat on any man, and his attractiveness goes up by at least 2 points.

"Don't get by a train!" of course refers to the Mary Sue chapter, and I think the "H" thing is in the Fanfiction in General chapter.

Kouga/Koga makes his first appearance, and he doesn't actually appear. I'm not sure which spelling I prefer. It's like Souta/Sota. Although I do like "Souta" better.

And Inuyasha, of course, bought all that stuff in the gift shop. It's weird that they'd have some of that... I have a Jaken keychain. I made it myself. It's awesome. You can view it on my deviantArt page, .com :)

Where were Shippo and Kilala this chapter?

I just noticed there were two contradictions in this: Miroku implies he would also like to engage in uncharacteristic homoeroticism with Inuyasha then have sex with Ayame in a cave, but later complains he doesn't like Inuyasha that way.

Also, Inuyasha said he bought himself gifts, but implies he was going to give something to Sesshomaru.

Not that any of this really matter.


	12. Ecchi Again

Chapter 11: Ecchi Again

Kagome was depressed, to begin with. She was back in her own time, having gotten mad at the incredibly ignorant Inuyasha. Again. Who could have foreseen that? Certainly not I. Anyway, Inuyasha had done something love life-related that pissed off Kagome in the way girls get pissed off.

Skipping less interesting parts of the story in order to get your horny on, Kagome dressed in an impossibly short denim skirt with a cute little v-neck blouse like the author either has in her closet or saw and wanted in the local mall, with just enough makeup that she looked gorgeous but didn't look like a cheap hooker (or The Joker, for that matter), with these totally awesome boots or high-heels... In short, Kagome was wearing absolutely nothing she would ever wear, considering both her personality and her being Japanese.

As Kagome stood in her room, commenting on how hot she looked, Inuyasha entered through her window. "OMGWTF?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Kagome... you smell... and look..." Before Inuyasha had a chance to finish what I'm sure would have been a very scholarly sentence, he bounded over and started making out with her. Hard. Because that sounds like something Inuyasha would do.

Kagome thought something like how wonderful she felt, or some other crap.

Inuyasha made a very uncharacteristic sweep of Kagome, undressing her and whatnot, licking and kissing things.

Strangely, the loud sounds coming (ha ha pun T_T) from Kagome's room did not wake the rest of her family. Although, really, where do they sleep in that house? Ha ha, it's not like it matters! If it doesn't involve Kagome, then who cares?

The next morning, Kagome awoke in her bed. In this story, it didn't turn out to just be a dream, though, she was naked. Except her shoes. She turned and saw her lover, Inuyasha (yeah, in case you didn't know that _T) sparkling as the sunlight streamed in through her bedroom window.

A/N: Okay, that was a Twilight reference, the sparkling thing, and the only reason I'm saying that here is because a Twilight Movie TV Spot came on right after I typed it. XD

liekomgwtf?

Later that day, as Kagome returned from school, her mother called her into the laundry room to have a chat with her.

"Kagome," said the mother, "I pulled your sheets off to wash them today," because clearly two uses every month requires laundering, "and I noticed some peculiar stains. Tell me, are you all right? Did something happen last night?" Kagome's mom was concerned.

Kagome figured she could get away with it. "Oh, I, uh, just got... er... my period! Last night... that's what it was!" Kagome was visibly nervous.

Kagome's mother, having had two children and probably more special nights with her pre-deceased husband, of course recognized the stains. "Okay," she said, in that "I'm your mother and I'll believe you even though I know the truth and I still expect you to confess" tone, giving her the "I'm your mother...confess" look.

OoO

Anyone see the November 21st episode of The Soup? "Twilight! Twilight! Twilight! Twilight! Twilight! Twilight! Twilight! Twilight! Twilight! Twilight! Twilight!" I forgot how many times he says it. It's really funny. I don't like Twilight, btw. "Sparkly vampires!" piffle.

But I was thinking, like, Bella did all that research on vampires, only to discover that pretty much everything that makes a vampire a vampire (allergic to garlic, killed by wooden stake, disintegrated by sunlight) is a lie, and that whatever set of rules in Twilight are the real ones... well... Surely if it was the case that, say, sunlight makes vampires sparkle and that they weren't really allergic to vampire and stakes, _someone _would've noticed and said something? Hey, do the vampires in Twilight have reflections? Allergic to holy water and other holy items? Because that has to do with their souls being gone, because I think vampires are supposed to have something to do with the devil... Sparkly vampires!

Inuyasha: Wow, this has a lot to do with things.

Author: :D

Inuyasha: No.

Author: D:

C

=T_T=

^^fake Sesshomaru (the C is the moon / scar from where Inuyasha threw a bowl at him earlier^^


	13. SongFic

Chapter 12: SongFic

At least it's not a poem.

Actually, scratch that, and reverse it.

Kagome:

Now this is a story all about how

my life got flipped, turned upside down

and I'd like to take a minute, just sit down there

I'll tell you how I came to be traveling in the Feudal Era

In North-Eastern Tokyo, born and raised

in the temple was where I spent most of my days

sittin' back, relaxin', studyin' all the while

or playing some card games... wait a second...

Or walkin' with friends, length nearly a mile

when a centipede monster who was up to no good

started makin' trouble in the well house

I got grabbed by the monster and flew through the air

landin' in Japan where they got no flair

(wait, what the hell does that mean?)

...Naraku would now like to destroy your mental image of him:

I like jewel shards and I cannot lie

you other demons can't deny

that when a -

Sorry, that's all the time we have! See you next week on retarded fanfiction idol!

OoO

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat????

Okay, I was originally going to make some song to Rihanna's "Disturbia" (because Inuyasha is the same number of syllables), but I don't really know that song yet (even after the 12 times I've listened to it in three days... I can't figure out almost any of the words, either), but somehow it became... this.

Kagome's song is set to the theme of an American sitcom from the 80s or 90s called "The Fresh Prince of Bel Air". The line about playing card games comes from the song "The Phresh Pharaoh of Bel Air" from Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series episode 30. I ran out of ideas for that part, and I'm not really sure what the whole "flair" line is about.

Naraku's song is "Baby Got Back" by Sir Mix-a-Lot, but I couldn't finish it. Inuyasha was going to have a song, but not enough fits into "Wannabe" by Spice Girls or anything else I could think of.

oOo

set to Jingle Bells:

angst angst angst

angst angst angst

angst angst angst angst angst

Inuyasha darkness angst

angst angst angst angst angst

Angst!

OoO

That's what most poems are, right? I hate pretty much all poetry, though, especially when it doesn't rhyme. I don't see the point of it. You're supposed to read poetry like you read a paragraph, but melodramatically. Poetry makes me so mad... Stuff like Dr. Seuss and Shel Silverstein is cool, though.

That... being... said... I'm kind of

running out

of

ideas for

the Greatest

Fanfiction

Ever. This

is unfortunate, since

that means

I will have to stop

writing

it soon and thus

your

enjoyment will be

ended.

See, isn't poetry horrible? It doesn't even rhyme! Anyway, I have run out of ideas. I still have the parody chapter mulling around, and I'll give you guys the Aborted Chapter 10 (it was the real chapter 10, but it kind of sucked, so I took it out because chapter 9 kind of sucked and 11 wasn't great either... so chapter 10 is actually chapter 11, and... right...). I guess I'll figure out two more chapters, as per my plan. Yep...

But once this fic gets done, I'll start a new one! In addition to Gender Bendered. It's like an alternate reality, sitcom version of Inuyasha. I have half the pilot written, but I need to reformat it so it reads like a story, and is actually funny... But the pilot episode is never as funny as the regular episodes. Right... so...

The ellipsis

of my heart

eclipses

the start

and when the day is done

he said to me

we'll still have fun

on the Nintendo Wii.

Where do I come up with this stuff?


	14. Parody

Chapter 13

Actually, chapter 11 is the real chapter 13.

So this is actually chapter 15.

Chapter 15

I know I said I'd do a parody chapter... but I'm just not feeling it. So... I guess this is...

END.

Wait for it...

"Gosh, you guys," Inuyasha said wistfully. "Doesn't it seem like we've just been standing around and not doing anything for, I don't know, two months?"

"Now that you mention it..." Kagome looked around.

"Some sort of amazing revelation!" Plot exclaimed suddenly.

"Oro?" Ke- er... Inuyasha said.

"Gasp!" Kagome gasped.

"Horror!" exclaimed Sango.

"Amazement!" breathed Miroku.

"Consternation," harrumphed Sesshomaru, now a miniature version of himself. Yeah.

"Constipation?" queried Inuyasha. "Queried?"

"Didn't we make that joke already?"

"We?" cried the author, incredulously.

As the group dealt with this new, horrifying, amazing, consternating (?), and amazing revelation, Naraku laughed (kukuku), as his plan was just about to work.

Only it didn't. Because that's Narakukuku for you.

However, an unexpected consequence came as a result of his plan! Yes... it was shocking... amazing... horrifying, consternating, and constipating!

As Kagome turned towards something, she was suddenly - and unexpectedly –

OoO

liek omg you want to know how it ends give me 5000 good reviews and I'll continue it! BwAHahAhahaHah!

oOo

liek omg, sorry it's been so long! Like I said before, I've been having writer's block - hence the incredibly short and boring chapter... I've also been playing the Sims 2 in all my free time since basically December. Also, we moved again, so I haven't had time to write in about 3 weeks...

Fyi, there are still at least 2 chapters left in this.... and I don't need 5000 reviews. I need OVER 9000!

Did I make that joke already?

OoO

She was hit by a train.

There's an unposted chapter that came before, plus the intermission, makes 15.

This is so craptastic, you guys get a second chapter!


	15. The Chapter Formally Known as 10

The Real Chapter 10: Crossovers

*shudders*

"Study study study, study study study," Kagome chanted. She had returned to her era in order to... study study study. She figured she might as well study as long as the plot wasn't going to move any farther for a while. "Study study study..."

Meanwhile, outside, a 14-year old boy with slicked black hair stood with a much taller red-head and a very effeminate... um... magenta-head.

"So this is the place?" the red-head said.

"Yep."

"Yes, I sense a strong demonic aura coming from this place," the magenta super-bishi said.

"Yeah, but... it seems like it's coming from 1997..."

"So?"

"'So?' This is 1992! What's up with that?"

Indeed.

Slightly later...

"Kagome! Some people to see you!" Kagome's poor nameless mother called.

This struck Kagome as odd. No one ever came to see her. Not even her friends tried to visit when she was "sick". "I wonder who it could be," Kagome, er, wondered.

When she came to the door, she was improbably greeted by characters of a series that was out the same time as her predecessor series Ranma ½, that wasn't even published in the same magazine as InuYasha.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" Yusuke Urameshi looked Kagome up and down. And an urge to vomit in 2008 was suppressed.

"Yes..."

"We need your help," Yusuke said, waaaaaaay uncharacteristically.

Through a series of unexplained events, Kagome, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama traveled through the bone-eater's well that only Kagome and Inuyasha can travel through to the Fuedal Era. Kagome introduced the Yu Yu Hakusho group to her friends, who were still sitting in that clearing around the well for some reason.

"But aren't you s'posed to have some half-demon traveling with you? Where's he?"

"Oh, you mean Inuyasha? He left a few chapters ago. I think he said he was going to watch the taping of some TV show in the intermission," Miroku explained.

Blah blah blah, demon demon demon, implausible and stupid plotline...

"Well, that was fun. We really make a good team," Yusuke said, still waaaaay out of character. I'm sorry, I'm not that much of a fan of YYH, so I'm not good at writing the characters from it.

"Yeah, we should do this again" never "sometime" never, dammit! "I think we could do a lot of" oh no we couldn't "Dammit, where is that voice coming from?" Kagome and what sounded suspiciously like Inuyasha said.

As the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho went back to the early '90s and contemplated what we already know to be true - Kagome is crazy - something more evil, more sinister, and more implausible invaded the feudal era: Naruto.

It seems someone has overlooked the fact that the Naruto universe is clearly parallel to the one we and Inuyasha live in. But you know, since there are ninja and a demon in it, we have to put it in with Inuyasha, right?

"I sense a great evil," Miroku began. Fortunately, that evil will not arrive.

"I don't know which is worse!" a voice that sounded suspiciously like Inuyasha rang from nowhere. "A NarutoXInuyasha crossover, or a crossover where they make me or Akane half-demons for no reason, and we have to team up with you guys!"'

"What?" Kagome looked around curiously. Although it sounded like Inuyasha, something was a little different.

Because it was Ranma. Ranma Saotome from Ranma ½. "That's right, it's me! And I've got a bone to pick here!"

"I'll bet you do," Miroku sighed.

"At least I was created by the same person as you guys! We share more of a link than you do with Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto, Fruits Basket, The Brady Bunch, X-Men Evolution, Pokemon, Death Note, or The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Why don't more people write about us?"

"Er... Well... We do share some things with... some of those..."

"But what about me? Doesn't Ranma have more in common with Inuyasha than he has with any of those? We're the same person, for crap's sake!"

"No you're not!"

"We may as well be!" Ranma protested. He's got a point there. They might as well be the same person, for how similar they are.

"It's not our faults fanfiction writers are weird," Miroku said. "They're just trying some fantasy wish-fulfilment by putting us in awkward situations with characters from other shows they like. They've probably just not all heard of you. I mean, you weren't even on TV in the U.S."

"So??? If it weren't for me, you wouldn't exist! And if I hadn't been so popular in the '90s, I'll bet most Americans (and Canadians) would be watching Spongebob for the rest of their lives!"

"Oh, that reminds me of a crossover I once saw!" Kagome smiled.

And Ranma twitched.

Inuyasha - the one from Chapter 8 who was in the audience in the Intermission - looked on in disgust, having returned from the gift shop. "This was even worse than the last one!

"Yes, I know," Kaching12's more peaceful (and sane) persona sighed. "It's just that I don't read a lot of crossover fics, because they all sound so lame" no offense! I know there are good ones, I've read those! :) "so I didn't really know what to do to parody them, besides what I did already."

"Nani?"

"Look, it's Kawahime!" points.

OoO

O_o geh? Yeah, most of the crossover fics I read are RanmaXInuyasha (which all seem to be in the Ranma ½ section here on ) But I have seen a crossover fic of all the ones I mentioned except InuXBrady Bunch. Oh, and all the Rocky Horror ones are just Inu-fied versions of the show/play/movie, so that doesn't exactly count. But the X-Men Evolution one was for real. I thought that would've been funnier if they'd switched places with the characters with the same English voice actors as they had... like Cyclops and Miroku, Professor X and Sesshomaru, etc...

Next week, alternate pairings! And a fedora! It'll be much better, I promise! Please stay tuned! Exclamation mark!

Kawahime is some sort of Japanese creature. I recently met her when I watched a movie called "The Great Yokai War." If anyone has any explanation as to what happened in the end, I'd appreciate it. I watched the whole thing, and it seemed like that whole war was kind of pointless and random. But I got how he couldn't see Sunekosuri or whatever at the end.

This is the real chapter 10. The Chapter 10 that's up is actually Chapter 11. I just didn't post this one because it's kinda crappy, and Chapter 9 and the real Chapter 11 were both pretty bad, so...

I think The End will be next. Then probably Epilogue, followed by Encore!, and something else. Then that'll be it! :)


	16. Epilogue

Chapter 15

Epilogue

Only one chapter left? :O

"At last!" Inuyasha shouted with glee, "We've defeated Naraku!"

"'_We'_?" Sango folded her arms across her chest, playfully annoyed.

Indeed, the group and their various unimportant allies gathered together to defeat Naraku. They all agreed to pretend that it was a very tough battle, they all fought hard, and some almost lost their lives.

In reality, Naraku had merely caught chicken pox, and because grown men have a lower survival rate for that form of herpes, Naraku died. But they all agreed they should pretend they defeated Naraku in a long, glorious battle.

With that out of the way, things went predictably for the group.

Miroku, having come to terms with his sexuality, ran off to San Francisco with... Hachiemon, of all people, er, things.

Sango became the poster-woman of female productivity for a major war in the future.

Sesshomaru, with Jaken as his PR assistant, opened a new line of beauty products under the title "Wilting Lily".

Kagome was killed in a tragic train accident, taking the jewel to the afterlife with her.

Inuyasha went skipping off to Kikyo, who showered him with cold indifference the rest of their lives.

Kohaku, disturbed and tormented, traveled to the future, where his appearance got more and more mussy, but he was discovered to be a genius, and was recruited to help the Japanese police solve crimes...

Kaede took ten years off her face with Sesshomaru "Wilting Lily" moisturizer, and became talk of the town.

Shippo grew tall and attractive, and became an itinerant womanizer.

Rin also traveled to the future and became Japanese pop star Ayumi Hamasaki.

Kouga cut his ponytail off and dropped the wolf demon clan, and devoted his life to the martial arts, changing his name slightly and eventually ending up in Nerima...

Hakkaku and Ginta joined a British comedy troupe. They were not very popular.

Kanna went on to doing nothing.

Kagura went on to do voice-over work on Revlon commercials and became the narrator on the show "Adoption Stories". In her spare time, she wreaks havoc on all of Asia.

Naraku and Kagome met on the Other Side and discovered they have a lot more in common than they thought, and have recently been voted "Underworld's Most Sickeningly Cute Couple".

Su and Nigaiyuri joined a support group for totally hated original characters, and were kidnapped and locked in a room together. They eventually did each other in.

And Kagome never took off her shoes.

OoO

Been a while... And now there's only one chapter left! :O But I already started a new fanfiction, called Movie Parodies. I'm kind of stuck on that one now, too. I don't know, just a total brain fart.

So... this was gonna be a little different...

If you'd like, you can return to your regularly scheduled surfing. If not, I'll give you all the references from this:

Miroku: San Francisco - stereotypical gay area in California.

Sango: she became Rosie the Riveter from those World War II posters.

Sesshomaru: "Wilting Lily" is a reference to the description of Sesshoko in my **Gender Bendered** fanfiction

Kagome: She got hit by a train and died in chapter 5, and referenced the train thing again later.

Kohaku: this is an incredibly vague reference to L from Death Note

Rin: Ayumi Hamasaki sang "Dearest", the third Inuyasha closing song.

Kouga: apparently became Ryoga from Ranma ½

Hakkaku and Ginta: this isn't referencing anything in particular

Kagura: Janyse Jaud, Kagura's English voice actor, seems to be doing voice-over work for Revlon commercials, and is the narrator on the show "Adoption Stories".

Su and Nigaiyuri: see chapters 4 and 5.

So, see you guys next chapter! Which, who knows, might be a month from now. :)


End file.
